Students and others utilize lockers and other storage devices to store books, coats, backpacks, papers and other loose items. However, most lockers provide relatively little storage space and do not provide flexible or modular storage and display features. In addition, and more specifically, the locker space that is provided is often not suitable or conducive for organizational storage of smaller items, while the space on the door itself is often under-utilized.